Patent Document 1 discloses the following headrest. Specifically, it includes: a substantially rectangular parallelepiped member forming a skeletal frame of the headrest; a pad member disposed on a front surface side of the substantially rectangular parallelepiped member; first net members disposed on the left and right of a front surface side of the pad member; a slab member is disposed between the left and right first net members; and a surface member covering the left and right first net members, the slab member, and so on.
The substantially rectangular parallelepiped member forming the skeletal frame of the headrest includes: a panel member disposed on its front surface side; and a box-shaped cover member in whose front surface opening the panel member is fit. In an inner space covered by the panel member and the cover member, a pair of left and right speakers are disposed. Further, in the panel member, the pad member, and the surface member, at portions located in front of sound output parts of the speakers, through holes are formed to allow sound to pass therethrough. Therefore, sounds from the speakers are output to the outside through these through holes and the first net members.